


Prisma Shirou

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course extra cards would show up right when Ilya and Miyu have exams.  Short pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So why do you need me to take up this magical girl mantle and find these extra cards lying around?" Shirou asks, after he's gotten down exactly what on earth they're asking him to do.

"Ilya and Miyu have exams," Rin answers calmly. "You'll have to do."

"...Well, I don't want Ilya getting hurt, so I'll ignore that you're obviously insulting me."

Luvia, meanwhile, is grumbling to herself. "If we have Lancer, then Lancer shouldn't be out there. It makes no sense. And I know we have Lancer because Lancer was the first one we picked up!"

"And a lot of help it was getting Archer, when your spear of certain hit couldn't hit him," Rin snipes.

"At least he uses a lance!"

"That doesn't even matter!"

"Didn't we have some cards to go get...?"  


* * *

  
Not strong enough. Even with Ruby's help, Shirou isn't quite strong enough to take down Berserker. His arms no longer have enough strength to aim a shot, and his legs are barely functioning. He's not going to make it.

No. He won't think like that. He inflicted a lot of damage on Berserker already. If there was only something he could do, if there was anything left for him to do he would do it-

"...Please do not trouble yourself over it any longer, Master."

He hadn't noticed the Lancer card he carried start to glow, but that voice is impossible to miss. The attack from two lances that makes Berserker recoil is visible before the wielder of the lances is.

"I will take care of this for you."

Normally Shirou would ask more questions while Rin and Luvia are still staring, but having someone else do this sounds really good right now. Besides that, he understands intuitively that this man who makes short work of Berserker is the spirit of his card... Lancer.

"Summoning the heroic spirits themselves..." Rin watches with awe as Lancer turns back to them, leaving the card for Luvia to pick up. "I never thought it would be possible."

"Actually," Ruby chimes in, "providing the form for a heroic spirit is incredibly wasteful compared to just taking the powers and abilities of the spirit for a time. Because Shirou isn't a girl, he can't 'embody' people's hopes and dreams, only 'call upon' them. In other words, Shirou is still-"

"Completely inferior to Ilya and Miyu in every way," Rin and Luvia finish in unison.

Shirou sighs, and sits on the ground to catch his breath now that the fighting is done. "You don't have to rub it in."

"I'll have to ask you not to speak ill of him." Lancer is calm in both expression and tone. For some reason, that reminds Shirou of how his snarling, maddened form had beaten them all to a pulp when they were getting his card.  


* * *

  
As the remaining tentacled monsters fade away, the group stares at the Caster card, no one moving to get it yet.

"...I'm going to go home and hug my sister," Shirou comments.

Rin shivers. "I'm going to go home and hug myself."  


* * *

  
Ilya's eyes go wide. "Whaaaaat? There are new cards?"

"Welcome back from exams," Rin answers, reclining on the sofa in their living room. "Sorry that we can't give you a break, but this is getting out of control, and Shirou's only a temporary contract. Hey, give her back the cards."

Shirou sighs. He doesn't like sending Ilya into battle, but she's more experienced than him, she's more powerful than him, and most importantly, Rin is glaring at him while he hesitates. He reaches first for the Lancer card in his pocket and hands it to Ilya.

Who recoils after barely touching it. "It stung me!" Her fingers look a little singed already.

Lancer appears by his side. "...I cannot in good conscience serve anyone other than my Master. If my Master is to retire from combat, I will also retire."

"That's ridiculous-" three people say at once.

"You don't have to-" Shirou begins.

"What other cards have you collected?" Miyu asks, calm and collected. "Perhaps if Lancer will not obey us, we can manage without using that card and let him do as he wishes."

"Uh, besides Lancer? We just have Berserker and Caster right now."

She frowns. "Berserkers are incredibly difficult for us to use. Please give us the Caster card."

"...I don't want to," Shirou mumbles, as Rin and Luvia turn pale again. Even Lancer looks uncomfortable.

Miyu looks confused. "What did I say?"


	2. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more briefly.

Later, they'll ask Shirou how he knew, and he'll reply that he didn't. All he has is a feeling, a feeling that leads him from his warm bed outside in his pajamas straight to where the fight was. To where Ilya had fallen and Miyu's magic is split between trying to heal her and trying to shield them from the rain of swords.

Instantly Shirou's blood boils, but he keeps his composure. Barefoot, he walks up to the group and picks up Ruby.

"What are you-" Miyu begins, but stops as he transforms. Right now, he doesn't care about how girly the outfit looks. He just cares about one thing.

"Not. My. Sister."

He reaches for the card he keeps with him at all times and nearly crushes it in his hand. "Lancer!"

His Lancer appears close by his side, twirling his spears. "Yes, my Master?"

Shirou keeps his eyes locked on the enemy Archer. "Kick his ass."

"With pleasure."


End file.
